


Last Friday Night

by the_glare_you_see



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Does This Qualify as a Crack Fic?, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Kinda, Skinny Dipping, Songfic, Swearing, anna quotes memes, i stan a chaotic jane aiight??, jane is a semi troll, no beta we die like men, not rlly, the other queens exist theyre just not there, they make out and are horny drunks im sorry, we need content and dammit ill supply it if i m u s t, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: Was that a hickey or a bruise?She stared down at the mark on her thigh with wide eyes as her hungover brain tried its best to figure out what thefuckhappened last night.orJane lets loose and Anna comes along for the ride.
Relationships: Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PikaPals16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/gifts).



> I was inspired by the one and only Katy Perry.
> 
> pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day
> 
> stay safe yall!
> 
> \- Zen

**11 am**

Jane awoke to the pleasant sensation of someone attempting to drill a hole through her skull. She rubbed her face, grimacing at the small beam of light that shone through, and moved to sit up. She belatedly realized that she was just in her underwear and froze in a half sit-up position. She scanned the room, noticing Anna, in a similar state of undress, still sleeping peacefully beside her. 

Okay, this was fine, totally fine. Just because they were practically naked and sleeping in the same bed did not mean that she slept with her best friend. She pulled the covers back, ready to head to the bathroom and attempt to feel alive but froze once again.

Oh, fuck no.

_ Was that a hickey or a bruise? _

She stared down at the mark on her thigh with wide eyes as her hungover brain tried its best to figure out what the  _ fuck _ happened last night. 

Anna shifted around, jolting Jane out of her frozen state, and managed to roll directly into the one beam of sunlight shining through the curtains. She hissed, tugging the covers up over her face and burrowing deeper into the bed, seemingly content to sleep the day away. Jane frowned, now wanting to get to the bottom of whatever this was, and whacked her shoulder several times in an attempt to wake the German up. She eyed the pillow under Anna’s head and, in a split-second decision, yanked the pillow out from under her and slammed it down onto her face. Anna jolted, rolling out of the messy bed and onto the equally messy floor of Jane’s room with a yelp, bringing the comforter with her.

“The fuck was that for?” the German groaned, eyes still squeezed shut. Jane rubbed her head, pinching the bridge of her nose in slight exasperation before tossing the pillow still gripped in her hand at the German’s head.

“What exactly did we do last night?” Jane asked, voice extremely hoarse. She cleared her throat several times to no avail and sighed. Anna shrugged, eyes still shut.

“We did a lot of things last night, be specific.”

“Did we… break any laws?” Jane asked, too cowardly and hungover to ask the question she wanted to. Anna cracked an eye open and shrugged again.

“It depends on what you consider as ‘breaking,’” she replied. Jane dropped her face into her hands, massaging her temples and groaning.

“So we broke the law.”

Anna grinned. “I didn’t. But you, my friend, have a wild side that was an absolute delight to witness if my terrible memory serves correct.”

Jane grabbed another pillow and hurled it at the German’s grinning face. “Go fuck yourself.”

\----

**4:30 PM**

“Janey, I have a question,” Anna said, draping herself across the couch and resting her head in Jane’s lap, interrupting her sewing. Jane raised a brow and set the piece aside, knowing that whatever Anna was going to ask would require all of her attention. She had a look on her face that just screamed trouble.

“What’s the question?” she replied, voice laced with hesitance.

“Don’t you get tired of being nice?” the German asked with a cheeky grin.

“Um-”

“Don’t you just wanna go apeshit?”

Jane blinked at her and Anna blinked back, that insufferably proud grin on full display. She sighed, allowing a sweet smile to appear as she gently cupped Anna’s face in her hands. The German’s smile softened as Jane gently guided her up so that their faces were inches apart from each other. Jane leaned in, noticing the way Anna’s eyes were beginning to flutter shut and stopped, their lips barely touching.

“Yes,” she breathed, before pushing Anna off the couch. Anna’s eyes flew open in shock and an undignified scream left her mouth as she toppled backward. She hit the ground with a thump and stayed there, staring up at the ceiling in amazement and dismay. Jane picked up her piece and resumed her sewing, biting back a pleased smile that threatened to appear.

“Oh and Anna, darling?” she said, not looking up from her work, “That was two questions.”

She heard Anna violently facepalm and chuckled.

\----

**6:15 pm**

“So today’s our last day of freedom before the others return...” Anna said, idly flipping through the TV channels. 

Jane eyed her warily. “Did you want to do something?”

“I may have a… few things in mind.”

Anna met her gaze and Jane frowned at the return of the troublesome look.

“Nothing illegal I hope,” she replied. Anna placed a hand over her heart in mock offense.

“Jane Seymour, I have never been more  _ insulted-” _ She was cut off by another pillow to the face as Jane rolled her eyes. 

“Where are you taking me this time?” she asked.

“The club downtown, for a bit at least. The rest is a surprise.” Anna hugged the pillow to her chest, staring up at Jane with wide, pleading eyes, “Come with me?” she asked with a playful pout, “Let me take you out for once.” Jane sighed in defeat. She’d never been able to resist Anna’s puppy dog eyes.

“I’ll go get ready then,” she said, getting up from the couch and making her way to her room. Anna whooped in triumph and Jane shook her head fondly.

\----

**12:30 pm**

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into that,” Jane groaned, downing some Advil in an attempt to quell the relentless headache throbbing away in her skull.

“Look, queenie, I just said one thing. You’re the one who decided to do the rest.” Anna replied, the two ice packs haphazardly taped to her head giving off the impression of a disfigured sheep. Jane had to physically stop herself from snorting every time she saw her.

“That’s a lie and you know it, you enabler,” she replied, pushing her shades up closer to her eyes as if that would help. Anna shrugged, leaning against the wall and opening up her phone. She flinched at the bright light and almost dropped it in her hurry to turn the brightness down.

“Jane,” she said, “you don’t have an Instagram, do you?” 

Jane raised a brow. “Kit made me get one last week so I could see all the pictures she'd be taking in Greece.” Anna whistled through her teeth and Jane straightened up. “Why?”

“We might have a problem,” she said, holding her phone out.

\----

**1:47 am**

“Anna,  _ Anna!” _ Jane whined, tugging the German closer, “Say cheese!”

The camera flashed and the two collapsed into giggles, with Jane almost toppling over if it weren’t for Anna’s hands, which were somehow shoved into the pockets of her shorts. Jane shoved her phone into the waistband of her shorts and swayed along to the music, one arm winding its way around Anna’s neck and the other trailing down her stomach, feeling the muscle that the German usually kept hidden under her layers of clothing. Anna grabbed the wandering hand with a grin, tangling their fingers together, and pulled Jane close.

“Drunk you is kinda horny, isn’t she?” Anna asked. Jane raised a brow.

“You’re literally cupping my ass right now,” she replied, rocking her hips lightly to prove her point. 

“That’s very true,” Anna replied, “But it’s not my fault your ass is perfect and needs to be appreciated.” 

Anna punctuated her statement with an affectionate squeeze and Jane laughed. Anna joined in, throwing her head back in a way that highlighted the absolute perfection that was her collarbones and Jane’s mouth went dry. She blinked and tugged her arm down, bringing Anna’s face with her. Their lips crashed together in a messy kiss that was all teeth and tongue, biting and clashing as they stumbled back until Jane was pinned against a nearby wall with Anna’s thigh shoved between her legs and Jane’s hands tangled in her hair. It was hot and messy but Jane would be lying if she said that it didn’t turn her on.

Jane pulled away, panting heavily, and immediately blushed, noticing the position they were in. Anna’s eyes widened and she awkwardly set her leg down, much to Jane’s disappointment.

“Wanna get out of here?” Anna asked, still close enough that their lips brushed every few words. Jane nodded rapidly, not trusting herself enough to speak and Anna grinned.

\----

**1:55 pm**

“So we made out,” Jane said, flushing with embarrassment. 

Anna nodded, leaning her head on her fist. 

Jane brushed some invisible lint off her pants. “We made out but we didn’t sleep together.” 

Anna nodded again, still in the same position.

“So things don’t have to be weird between us.”

“Janey, we’ve been over this about a dozen times,” Anna said with a raised brow, “You’re the one who’s making it weird.” Jane awkwardly cleared her throat and shifted in her chair.

“We have not been over this ‘a dozen times,’” she replied, “And I’m not making it weird!”

“Sure Jan,” Anna said, dodging yet another flying pillow.

\----

**2:15 am**

“You want to go skinny dipping?” Jane asked, blindly following Anna through the small maze of trees.

“Yes!” the German exclaimed, jumping over a tree root with surprising ease for someone who had as many shots as she did.

“This is ridiculous,” Jane replied before audibly gasping when they reached the lake. The full moon shone brightly over the water, casting a shimmering, almost ethereal glow over the clearing. The trees formed an arc below it, framing it in such a way that made it seem like it was seated on a throne. Jane pulled out her phone and attempted to take a picture, to preserve this moment of peaceful stillness. 

“Ready?” Anna asked, running towards the shore. Jane followed at a much slower pace and reached the shore just in time to watch Anna dive in, skin glistening with water and moonlight, her clothes a messy pile on the shore.

“Having fun?” she called and Anna laughed.

“Join me!”

“No, I’m good!”

“Coward!” Anna called and Jane huffed.

“No, you!” she replied, stripping off her clothes in quick succession and sprinting into the lake.

They splashed around for a while, shrieking with laughter as a water war broke out, which ended with Jane tackling Anna, sending them both underwater, bodies pressed together as they wrestled under the gentle waves. When they surfaced, breathless laughter spilling from their lips as they clung onto each other, two pinpricks of light could be seen approaching from the treeline. 

“Oh fuck,” Anna swore with a laugh, quickly swimming out of the lake with Jane close behind. They grabbed their clothes, attempting to stifle their giggles, and sprinted away into the trees, stopping momentarily to shimmy into their respective outfits as best they could.

\----

**3:30 pm**

“Would you do it again, though?” Anna asked, as they finished tidying up the rest of the house. Jane pursed her lips in thought, thinking over all the fun they had and how free and unburdened she’d felt.

“I would,” she replied, setting the last pillow on the couch and stepping back to admire her arrangement skills. She bumped into Anna, who wrapped her up in a back hug and rested her chin on her shoulder.

“All of it?” the German questioned, voice low and Jane swallowed, knowing that she meant  _ everything. _

“All of it.”

\----

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like, 12 am i take no responsibility for whatever the hell sleep-deprived me came up with.
> 
> scream at me on tumblr: @judging-seahorse
> 
> lmao okiee baiii


End file.
